callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Camouflage
in Modern Warfare 2.]] Weapon camouflage is a camouflage applied to weapons to allow them to blend in to certain environments, although it is used more for players to "show off" their Achievements in-game. Camouflages can be applied to primary weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops, costing 250 CoD Points each. It has been found that ''Call of Duty: World at War would've had Gun Camouflage, but it was scrapped. The only secondary weapon to allow this is the Desert Eagle in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as it can accept Golden Camouflage. Types of Camouflage Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Desert Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and beige colors. * Woodland Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and green colors. * Digital Camouflage - a camouflage based on grey and black colors. * Golden Camouflage - a golden camouflage. * Blue Tiger Camouflage - a camouflage based on blue and black colors. * Red Tiger Camouflage - a camouflage based on red and black colors. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * White Tape Camouflage - a camouflage made out of white tape, found only in single player and Spec Ops. * Desert Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and beige colors. * Woodland Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and green colors. * Arctic Camouflage - a camouflage based on white and grey colors. * Urban Camouflage - a camouflage based on red, white, grey and black colors. * Blue Tiger Camouflage - a camouflage based on blue and black colors. * Red Tiger Camouflage - a camouflage based on red and black colors. * Fall Camouflage - a camouflage based on brown and black colors. Call of Duty: Black Ops * Dusty Camouflage - Similar to Desert Camouflage. * Ice Camouflage - Similar to Arctic Camouflage. * Red Camouflage. * Olive Camouflage. * Nevada Camouflage. * Sahara Camouflage - Similar to Desert Camouflage. * ERDL Camouflage. * Tiger Camouflage - Similar to Red and Blue Tiger Camouflage on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Berlin Camouflage - Similar to Digital Camouflage. * Warsaw Camouflage. * Siberia Camouflage. * Yukon Camouflage. * Flora Camouflage - Similar to Fall Camouflage. * Classified Camouflage - This is a unknown camouflage and is speculative to change name when more information is known or when the player levels up, as the player in the Multiplayer demo video is at Level 25. Gallery famasx.png|Red Tiger on the FAMAS w/ ACOG Scope in Modern Warfare 2 Blue_Tiger_Minimi.jpg|Blue Tiger on an M249 SAW in Call of Duty 4 20100702034205!ACR_Digital_Camo.jpg|Digital Camo on an ACR w/ Holographic Sight in Modern Warfare 2 UrbanIntervention.png|Urban Camo on an Intervention w/Thermal Scope in Modern Warfare 2 Fallcamomw2.jpg|An intervention with fall camouflage in Modern Warfare 2 cod4-golden-ak2.jpg|Reloading a Golden Camouflaged AK-47 in Call of Duty 4 BlackOpsFamasCammo.png|Siberia Camouflage on the FAMAS in Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Camouflages